There is conventionally known a screen sharing service providing system, in which display contents are shared in advance among information processing devices, and only the operation information of the input operation received at each information processing device is exchanged, so that a display screen, in which input operations are applied by a small amount of data, can be shared (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In a conventional screen sharing service providing system, the sharing of the display screen begins after the respective information processing devices acquire the display contents. However, in the conventional screen sharing service providing system, the display contents are acquired when starting to use the screen sharing service, and therefore there has been a problem in that it takes time until the sharing of the display screen starts.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-108872